Joint connectors are used, for example, in automotive splice applications in which a centralized connector is needed to connect one or more main cables to a plurality of branching cables. Such joint connectors typically comprise many component parts, such as a housing, terminals, bus bars, a cover, and the like. Consequently, such joint connectors may be complicated, expensive to manufacture, and bulky, making them difficult to package in some applications. A need remains, such as in vehicle electrical systems incorporating a decentralized splicing arrangement, for a reliable, low cost, light weight and compact electrical splice assembly.